True Colors
by foREVer Loving Jimmy
Summary: Enquanto todos só viam o lado irresponsável de Don depois da morte de Jess, ela via as cores verdadeiras de seu verdadeiro amor.


** True Colors **

**Sinopse: **Enquanto todos só viam o lado irresponsável de Don depois da morte de Jess, ela via as cores verdadeiras de seu verdadeiro amor.

**Disclaimer: **CSI NY não me pertence e vcs sabem né, mas se alguém estiver a fim de comprar pra mim... HEY HO LET'S GO!

Música da Cindy Lauper, (True Colors) mas ouvi a versão Glee pra fazer a fic!

**Notas: **Tem tempos que não apareço com uma song, então ai está! Minha primeira song de CSI NY e Flangell, só pra melhorar!

**... **

**Capúnico - Cores Verdadeiras **

**... **

Outro dia nascia e Don Flack estava no costumeiro lugar de ultimamente, no bar chorando a morte de Jessica. Já fazia mais de um mês, mas seu expressão cansada e abatida mostrava anos mais velho.

Quem o observava?

Jessica Angell. Tinha se tornado seu sobrenome a doce mulher. Virara uma espécie de anjo do amado e enquanto todos o criticavam, ela só estava preocupada com ele, e triste pelo rumo que isso levou.

**_You with the sad eyes,_**

**_Don't be discouraged,_**

**_Oh, I realize_**

**_It's hard to take courage_**

**_In a world full of people._**

**_You can lose sight of it all_**

**_And the darkness it's inside you_**

**_Can make you fell so small,_**

_Você com os olhos tristes,_

_Não desanime,_

_Oh, eu percebo_

_É difícil tomar coragem_

_Em um mundo cheio de pessoas._

_Você pode perder de vista tudo isso_

_E a escuridão dentro de você_

_Pode fazer você se sentir tão pequeno,_

Ela orava por ele todos os dias.

Pedindo a uma força maior que o libertasse de tal mal que o perseguia depois de sua partida.

Ela tinha um medo tão grande de ele não estar em paz, e realmente não estava, assim como ela que o observando tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

**_But I see your true colors_**

**_Shining through_**

**_I see your true colors_**

**_And that's why I love you,_**

**_So, don't be afraid to let them show_**

**_Your true colors,_**

**_True colors are beautiful,_**

**_Like a rainbow._**

_Mas eu vejo tuas cores verdadeiras_

_Brilhando_

_Eu vejo tuas cores verdadeiras_

_E é por isso que eu te amo,_

_Portanto, não tenha medo de deixá-los ver_

_Suas cores verdadeiras,_

_Cores verdadeiras são lindas,_

_Como um arco-íris._

Como se algo em mim o fizesse sair de lá ele foi embora do bar emq eu estava e o segui, o protegendo até em casa.

Melhorava naquele momento, sentia-me bem em poder fazer algo, mesmo que ele não estivesse vendo.

Era mágico aquele momento, ele sentou-se no sofá de seu apartamento e sorriu sozinho ao olhar uma foto minha na sua mesa de centro.

Outra lágrima escorreu pela minha face, lembrar que um dia estive ali com ele, fazendo planos pro futuro, era duro reconhecer que nunca mais voltaria a ser como antes, a morte não tinha remédio.

**_Show me a smile then_**

**_Don't be unhappy,_**

**_Can't remember when_**

**_I last saw you laughing._**

**_If this world makes you crazy_**

**_And you've taken all you can bear,_**

**_You call me up,_**

**_Because you know I'll be there._**

**_And I'll see your true colors_**

**_Shining through_**

**_I see your true colors_**

**_And that's why I love you,_**

**_So, don't be afraid to let them show_**

**_Your true colors,_**

**_True colors are beautiful,_**

**_Like a rainbow._**

_Mostre-me um sorriso então_

_Não fique infeliz,_

_Não consigo lembrar quando_

_Foi a última vez que te vi rindo._

_Se este mundo te enlouquece_

_E você carregou tudo que você pôde suportar,_

_Você me chame,_

_Porque você sabe que eu estarei lá_

_E eu verei tuas cores verdadeiras_

_Brilhando_

_Eu vejo tuas cores verdadeiras_

_E é por isso que eu te amo,_

_Portanto, não tenha medo de deixá-los ver_

_Suas cores verdadeiras,_

_Cores verdadeiras são lindas,_

_Como um arco-íris._

Por mais um momento o observei. Era tão bom poder olhar pro0 passado e ver somente boas lembranças, poucas na verdade, mas só o que é bom, dura tempo o bastante pra se tornar inesquecível. E então, ali eu soube, era hora de ir, queria dizer a ele que podia sempre contar comigo, que se ele chamasse-me nos sonhos, no dia-a-dia eu estaria lá pra ele e observando e torcendo, mas não podia.

Só dei meia volta e olhei pra trás uma última vez...

**_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_**

**_If this world makes you crazy_**

**_And you've taken all you can bear,_**

**_You call me up,_**

**_Because you know I'll be there._**

**_And I'll see your true colors_**

**_Shining through_**

**_I see your true colors_**

**_And that's why I love you,_**

**_So, don't be afraid to let them show_**

**_Your true colors ,_**

**_True colors_**

**_And I'll see your true colors_**

**_Shining through_**

**_I see your true colors_**

**_And that's why I love you,_**

**_So, don't be afraid to let them show_**

**_Your true colors ,_**

**_True colors_**

**_True colors_**

**_True colors are beautiful,_**

**_Like a rainbow._**

_Não consigo lembrar quando foi a última vez que te vi rindo._

_Se este mundo te enlouquece_

_E você carregou tudo que você pôde suportar,_

_Você me chame,_

_Porque você sabe que eu estarei lá_

_E eu verei tuas cores verdadeiras_

_Brilhando_

_Eu vejo tuas cores verdadeiras_

_E é por isso que eu te amo,_

_Portanto, não tenha medo de deixá-los ver_

_Suas cores verdadeiras,_

_Cores verdadeiras_

_E eu verei tuas cores verdadeiras_

_Brilhando_

_Eu vejo tuas cores verdadeiras_

_E é por isso que eu te amo,_

_Portanto, não tenha medo de deixá-los ver_

_Suas cores verdadeiras,_

_Cores verdadeiras_

_Cores verdadeiras_

_Cores verdadeiras são lindas,_

_Como um arco-íris._

**... **

**Notas: **Bem, é isso ai, pra quem não conhece minhas songs, são sempre tristes ou com um final torto, amo isso! ^~


End file.
